Harry Potter and the new beginnings
by love25
Summary: Six teenagers running towards the ministry to save someone. Stopped by some letters . Then books and some known and unknown people Let's see what happens now.
1. When letter arrives

Part 1

 **Hey people, so as I said yesterday here's the edited version.**

 **I dont have all the notes from previous ones so please if I had comment on your review, I'm sorry , it won't be repeated.**

 **If you find any mistakes, please inform me. And about a review that I saw yesterday: I know the real houses, but its a fan fiction, right?**

 **So thank you for informing but I've changed that intentionally.**

 **And I got some people questioning me about the children going in past and changing their lives or they won't exist. Relax people, I'll explain that too. But for short version: There will be another dimension of sorts.**

 **who will read the story for first time, I'm sorry if I gave you the spoilers but don't worry. You'll love reading it.**

 **Thanks to Feyre Archeon for helping me to lets say arrange this story.**

 **Beta-ed by Feyre Archeon.**

 **Harry Potter doesn't belong to me people.**

~~~~~~

Many said that Harry potter was unusual. Unusual for the wizards too who were not a common knowledge in muggles as they called them.No,being a wizard was different but Harry was something more. As if being the only one survived of the killing curse,he was also a parselmouth and he had a mental connection with the most feared wizard Lord Voldemort.

Right now the said wizard was running from the ugly toad known as Umbridge and her inquisitorial squad.He had to save his Godfather from the clutches of Voldemort.By his right side was his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Somewhat behind them were Ginny Weasley , Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood with whom he had come close during this year.The pain in his scar increased forcing him to stop.His friends only a sec behind worried about him.And a sudden blue flash appeared out of nowhere.

With it,it brought a single parchment saying

Sirius is safe . Kreacher lied to you . Use the gift Sirius gave you to check the truth . It's a trap . DO NOT GO IN THE DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERY - T.R.L

"Harry what is it ? Who has written?" This was by ever the curious Hermione. Harry was still looking shocked at the note . No-one knew what Sirius gave him not even him and who was this T.R.L person anyways ?

" I... I don't know mione " he managed to stammer out . Ron reached to him and pulling the parchment out of his hand he read it out loud .

"Blimey, Harry, what did Sirius gave you ? "

" Harry I think we should see sirius's gift first. Who knows it might help. And if not then we will go to the ministry. " Hermione added. All of them ran to the Gryffindor common rooms. Harry went in the boys' dormitory to collect the packet and came down holding it .

After unwrapping a gasp went from Neville's mouth . " I know what that is Harry. They are two way mirrors . If you say the name of a person in it , you can speak with him with help of these " He said . Not sure of himself , Harry held the mirror and clearly spoke ' Sirius Black ' in it . After a second or two he was able to see his godfather's cheerful face two he was able to see his godfather's cheerful face and everyone visibly relaxed. " Hey pup , remembered me now , have you ?" He asked cheekily. Harry ignored his question " where are you Sirius ?"

" Right now ? I'm with Buckbeak " he moved his mirror so that everyone could see Buckbeak .

" what's the matter pup ? Is everything ok ? " Seeing that her friend was busy at the moment , enjoying seeing his godfather alive Ginny stepped forward.

" He had a vision Sirius . Of you-know-who kidnapping you . And when he floo-called kreacher said that you were not there " and one by one they all told him the whole story . By the end of it Sirius was seething in anger.

"Kreacher" he shouted and with a pop there was an ugly looking elf in front of them . "Master called Kreacher " said the elf bowing to him so low that his nose was touching the floor .

" oh stop this nonsense. Did you lie to Harry about my whereabouts? I want the truth Kreacher " Not in mood of elf's dramatics Sirius ordered him. "Yes" "Why ? " Kreacher told them about leaving and going to Bellatrix and telling about Sirius-Harry's relationship; how Harry would do anything to save his godfather and their plan. At the end Sirius was having a hard time controlling his temper. He was about to do something - anything but the same light flashed again. Being somewhat prepared this time Harry caught that by reflex.

Tell Sirius to ask kreature about Regulus's last order - A.S.P.

Are you stupid Al ? Kreature can't obey that command. Ask him to tell that to da... I mean Harry -L.L.P.

After that it was again time for Kreacher's tale . By the end of it Sirius was in tears . But there was a glint in his eyes - glint of determination. He told kreacher to bring the locket . In meantime they all started discussing about the mysterious letter senders . Now there were three considering the initials. " I don't remember any such person Harry " Sirius said after thinking hard. Everyone was the same. " But whoever they are , they are helping us , aren't they? " Neville asked timidly.

Everyone seemed to realise that there were two people who didn't know about serius : Luna and Neville . See‐ ing their expressions Neville quickly assured them that he trusted Harry enough to believe Sirius was innocent. Luna , in her dreamy expression waved at him " hello Mr.Black . I see Buckbeak and you both are healthy . Now when are you starting another concert for your songs ? " Everyone had to cover their snort . Harry feeling relaxed now as everything was seemingly fine . Then it stuck him - maybe there were death eaters waiting for him . And after telling everyone that they all shared a good laugh. When kreacher came back Harry suddenly realised that it was related to slytherin ( by the snake sign . Imagine he knew it from chambers)

"Sirius I know how to open it", He exclaimed. "It has the same sign I saw in the chamber of secrets. I think we can destroy that. But what is it actually?".

"It's a very dark magic pup . It is horcrux . I have just listened about them . But I think we can destroy it ." A pair of eyes who were seeing all this silently decided now was the time to act . So Harry was suddenly grabbed and popped in front of Sirius . " Kreacher requests you to destroy it , master . " and he stood there waiting . " A little warning could be nice next time kreacher . Harry said grumbling . " kreacher is sorry little master . I is keeping in mind next time."

Many jaws were dropped seeing the sudden change in the behaviour of the elf." Mate, I didn't know for making him happy we just had to open a bloody locket . We could have done it ages ago " Ron said from the other side of the mirror . " After everything all you had to do was talk in parseltongue " " Shut up Ron. He just needed help to complete his work " Hermione was quick to come to rescue. " Guys please stop . We need to think how to destroy it " Harry butted in stopping the argument that was sure to be started. But then after everyone calmed down they discussed . Kreacher was willing to bring everyone they discussed . Kreacher was willing to bring everyone in no 12 and they soon had opened it and destroyed with the help of frindfire ( sorry guys I'm not explaining this in detail . Just assume that due to the fire nothing could come out of the locket and Sirius was the one to destroy it.)

PHEW... that was a lot easy than first time you know Harry? Now I want all of you to go back to Hogwarts. Some people will appear there and you all are supposed to read some books. Yeah I know that this might sound boring but it is necessary. You might be able to avoid some deaths by these and some situations are also gonna get changed. You need to give some people a second chance and believe me it's always you who says this . And Some basic things

1\. Give a chance to Draco. You'll be surprised to find how he is in real

2\. Try to not get angry on Dumbledore. I know he has hidden many truths from you but hopefully we can uncover them .

3\. Hermione, you need to open your eyes a bit. Many things do not have proof of their existence.

4\. Ron , you really need to start believing in yourself . Your family and friends love you for what you really are and not due to heroics

5\. And maybe we have a surprise for you. And we're sure that you're gonna love that. Now you'll see the same light that you have seen today and it will take you to Hogwarts. Take Snuffels with you if you know what I mean. We'll be seeing you soon. - TRL, ASP, JSP, LLP, SLM, RMW, HW.

Was the letter they read before everyone got engulfed in the light and soon they were standing in the main hall with all students,everyone as confused.There was a flash of light that nearly blinded everyone and everything went blank.

(Sirius transformed before coming )

~~~~~~

 **Thanks for reading. please like and review.**


	2. When thereis new letter and some people

Part 2

 **Hey people, here's the second installment of the story. I hope you like it.**

 **Beta-ed by Freye Archeon.**

 **HARRY POTTER DOESN'T BELONG TO ME, THIS FICTION IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES.**

Everyone was transported to the main hall in Hogwarts. Being the dinner time, they shocked all the students by coming there suddenly out of air. Of course apparating was impossible and many who knew that were dumbstruck.

"Mr. Potter, care to tell what's going on here?" Professor Flitwick asked. He too was surprised to see the unusual group but as there was a Ravenclaw present, it was his responsibility as the head of house and he intended to do that properly.

Harry gave the letter to him. _That's not unusual at all_ was all the part goblin could think.

But the letter was blank. As he told them the same thing the doors of the great hall were opened and minister Fudge strolled in. By his side were Amelia Bones, the director of DMLE and his undersecretary, Percy Weasley. The minister went in front of the hall and pompously cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Ahem, everyone please pay attention. I have some news for you all. For some days there are rumours spreading along that you-know-who is back. So far I've taken measures to prevent them with very less success. Also I've noticed that you gave such a little cooperation to my secretary and your DADA professor Umbridge .

Umm where is she by the way?"

At this Ron snorted and everyone turned to look at him. Giving the perfect example of Weasley red face, Ron told them

"Mental that one. She called the centaures half breeds in front of them. Right now she's in the forest captured by them. Dunno if she can come or not. "

Fudge blanched hearing this. Everyone else in the great hall was roaring with laughter. He turned to his side only to see Amelia Bones smirking in his face. _Well, no help from her_ he thought to himself. On the other side Weatherby was too busy arranging his parchments that he was unaware of anything. The minister just shook his head and continued to address the staff and the students.

"Ok. We will make sure that she's rescued by tomorrow. Right now as I was saying, we had a lying problem. So I've decided to stop it forever. Today I found a note by name of person T.R.L."

Here six people stared dumbstruck at him. Now was the real question: Could they really trust him? But they had no time to think now as minister had continued.

"So this letter is checked for its authenticity by the unspeakables who will be joining us . So this note says that when some people will join us, we are going to receive some books for reading and that will sure help us for the truth. Now I hope you all will cooperate and arrive here at 9 o'clock in the morning. Thank you."

There were screeching of the chairs as everyone stood to go out. People were excited... finally there will be some truth and they could choose whom to trust now. Except for six people.

Harry turned to them. Shock written on his face was mirrored in Ron and Hermione's.

But it was Luna who talked first, "Does it mean that the truth of Voldemort will be known now?"

"You are right Luna. Now everyone will get to know about you-know-who. But they will also get to know about DA. What are we going to do about that? " Ginny asked.

"Oh, Harry I didn't even think about that. They'll know that we broke the law," Hermione told them biting her lips.

"Forget about the DA, Mione. Didn't you listen? He said books BOOKS as in plural. So if we're going to say they are about us then they will be from the start. Remember the stone? Chamber? What about Buckbeak? " Harry burst out.

Neville placed hand on his shoulder and gave a brotherly squeeze, trying to calm him down.

"Don't worry. And as you said everyone will get to know about everything. Doesn't that mean the truth about your Godfather too?"

"Yeah. You're right Nev. Thanks. I hadn't realised that. I guess that will be ok," Harry said petting the happily panting dog beside him. "If it makes Snuffels here free then I guess it's ok."

"Don't worry mate. We will get out of this. We always do, don't we?" Ron said smiling. "Oh,come on! This light is being the most irritating thing now," he exclaimed as there was again the same light and again a new note carried with it.

 **"Come on, Ron. Where's your sense of humour? Anyways this note is for clearing everything for you guys cause from tomorrow many things** **are going to be revealed about THE GOLDEN TRIO. Yes the golden trio as everyone knows you guys - Harry, Hermione and Ron.**

 **So as I said, explaining everything. We are from future- yes Mione we know the risk."**

Here Hermione blushed as she was going to ask the same thing. Ron and Harry smirked at each other earning playful slaps from her. The letter continued

 **"So the risk that we are taking is well considered. And as far as you'd have guessed you know us or we can say, we know you in the future. And before you PANIC Harry; Voldemort is not here. In fact none of us kids heard about him till the history of magic class. Yeah, you decided it you be fine as we were already Venter of gossip because of you.**

 **Where was I? Right, Voldemort is dead so why send the books? Actually defeating Voldemort solved nothing. There was so prejudice among the people that no death eater was spared. Not even those who were forced. And many truths came out later. Let's just say that it wasn't pretty.**

 **And right now we are on the verge of third war... And we don't have our golden trio to protect us this time."**

Hermione gasped after hearing this. Ron's voice was thick while reading the next part and Harry stood there stunned. Luna was looking unusually sombre holding crying Ginny in her arms. Padfoot was stumped and was flopped on his four legs unable to move while Neville stood there shockingly quiet.

Ron took a deep breath before continuing;

 **"Yeah, Harry died with his soulmate... But before that he was forced in marriage with Ginny. Both were under the influence of love potions."**

Ginny broke down again after hearing this.

"I swear Harry I'll never want to do this to you. I'm really sorry." Harry hugged her. "I know Gin. I believe you."

Ron hesitated but continued anyways;

 **"Both Harry and Ginny were unaware of the potions, don't worry. None of you is to be blamed. But because of the excess amount of potions, Ginny went mad,"** here Ron trembled a bit.

 **"Hermione and Ron couldn't grieve for you 'cause after some time she had miscarriage. Luna was kept imprisoned by some death eaters who escaped and she was tortured to death. Neville died protecting Hogsmeade from attack and after some time Hermione and Ron went missing. After 4 years also we don't know anything about them. So yes, as I said this was a necessary risk."**

"Give it here, Ron," Luna said, her voice was shaking but she stood firm. "You don't have to read this. I will. We all know this will be hard for you," she took the letter from him and started reading.

 **"Sorry I'm telling you this guys, but it's necessary cause when people arrive tomorrow you need to be prepared. Ok, so about other guys we can tell you that later. Let's go for the main points:** **So as you guessed correctly, the books mentioned are about you guys. From year 1 to 7. The future will be changed** **but this are memories of our time. So we sent you the letter and at the same time another letter for the minister. His letter simply says that truth will** **be discovered. That's why he is agreeing for the reading.**

 **As unspeakables will prove that the books are true so everyone will have to agree about Voldemort.** **This was the only way we could make everyone listen everything.**

 **Next is, many people will change. Of course they will. You are going to learn truth about them.** **Don't worry about your adventures as you can say about them. You won't be punished. So many things are going to come in light that they won't even have time to think about it.**

 **About the guest: they are who they say they are. You can confirm it by the truth serum.** **And no matter what; don't forget that you have always been through thick and thin. So don't let this books affect your friendship. It's true in every sense."**

Here everyone present shared a smile . Luna serenely looked at Harry, "It must be nice to have friends, don't you think Harry? I've always imagined how it would be. No one liked to be friends with Loony you see."

Harry stopped her firmly. "But you are my friend too, Luna." Luna teared up and hugged him thanking him again and again.

Hermione stepped forward. "Yeah Luna. You are my friend too. I know I didn't believed in your creatures, I still don't but I believe in you."

"What she said..." Ron told her awkwardly rubbing his neck. Neville laughed but agreed with him and Ginny just joined Harry in hugging her.

Luna freed herself from the hug from Harry and gave the others hug. And then took the letter to start reading again.

"Blimey, don't you think this letter is written by Mione? I mean see the details and the length." Here Ron was again slapped on his head by Hermione but she smiled nonetheless.

"It's not much now. The letter is nearly finished." Luna told them.

 **"So again some last things - yes Ron before you say it's Hermione who taught me so it's her style.** **1\. DO NOT MAKE ANY DECISIONS BEFORE YOU GET THE WHOLE TRUTH.** **2\. Give Draco a chance (I know he's git but it's all the outward appearance).** **3\. Harry tell them about the Dursleys. It's gonna be in the books and I'm sorry but we couldn't avoid that.** **4\. Snuffels, this will be difficult for you but trust me it's way better than our world.** **AND NO MATTER WHAT WE STILL LOVE YOU GUYS. SO PLEASE DON'T FEEL GUILTY.** **\- Love** **Theodore Remus Lupin** **James sirius potter** **Albus severus potter** **Lily Luna potter** **Hugo Victor Weasley** **Rose Lavender Weasley** **Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy** **Yeah you know , we are your kids .** **Bye "**

Ron and Harry looked at each other. Ginny smirked at them

"Figures your children will be the cause of chaos."

"But Gin, they are yours too. Remember?" Neville asked her.

"Yeah they are but this time they won't. No offence Harry but I'm over you and I certainly don't wanna get mad," Ginny told them mischievously but firmly. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and Sirius barked stating his approval.

"Yeah snuffels you too," Luna petted him causing him to wag his tail.

"So what do we do now?" Hermione asked. "Should we tell anyone about the letter?"

"I think we should tell Remus. But no one else. It's his son too after all." Harry told them smiling.

"So we can show him tomorrow. I'm sure he'll be one of the guests," Ron mused. Everyone nodded.

Then they agreed to spend the night together in ROR where there were separate rooms for each of them. Bidding goodbye they all went to sleep. Everyone thinking of tomorrow and the changes it would bring.

Unknown to the six some conclusions were drawn in the Hogwarts' students. Most joining the dots and thinking about the coming changes.

Around the wizarding world many changes were occurring by the said blue light. But no one would notice that till the next day.

 **~~~~~**

 **I hope you liked the chapter. Please read and review**


	3. people from future and past !

**_I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER . ALL THE RIGHTS BELONG TO J. K. R ._**

 ** _No flames please._**

Next day came too early for Harry and other six people in the ROR. When he came out of the Room he'd been given sirius was already there. Last day had been a rollercoaster ride for him so when they all reached at ROR

He had let Ginny to choose the place . Right now he had time so he started to look around .

There was a cosy hall leading to two seperate ways where rooms for boys and girls were separated. In the hall there were many couches for relaxing one of which sirius was occupying currently. Seeing him , sirius stood up to hug him .

" Are you ok ? " Harry asked after a long time . After all he had never given chance to experience love in his childhood and he was not losing a single one .

Sirius barked his laugh " that should be my question , pup . Are you ok ? "

" Don't try sirius . I've given up in first year . Harry always cares for others , any condition he'd be. " Hermione said emerging from the corridor , Ron walking beside her .

" yeah . This git here has never cared for himself " Ron told him . " Don't give me the look mate , you know I'm right " he added seeing Harry and Harry stuck his tounge at him .

" I'd hate to agree with my brother sirius , but you know Harry is Noble git. " Ginny said coming from behind . Luna and Neville both were with her .

Sirius smilled at all of them while looking amused at Harry.

" umm I'd hate to be one to bring this but we'll have to go to the great hall after some time . Don't we have things to discuss ?" Neville asked them.

" yeah . Harry , yesterday I didn't ask cause many things were happening at the same time . What did the kids say about Dursleys ? " Hermione asked worried what she'd hear . Ron and her had always know that Harry was not happy with Dursleys but none of them knew all the things .

Suddenly the atmosphere changed and Harry looked down unable to look at anyone of them . Sirius held him by shoulders and made him look in his eyes

" whatever you say pup , we'll always love you . Your parents loved you , Remus and I love you as our pup and your friends love you . Nothing and I mean it , NOTHING will change that . So you can always tell us anything "

"He's right you know " was heard from the door and everyone jumped but they soon relaxed seeing it was only the Remus and the twins. Remus being the one who talked and twins agreeing with him . " I don't know what sirius is asking you Harry but we do love you and nothing's going to change that. "

Harry smiled at all of them and if his eyes were little shiny , no one cared to take the notice of that . Sirius told them that he wrote letter to Remus asking him to come with twins. Then all of them took turns to explain the three everything . By the end twins were , for first time , lost for words and Remus stood there gaping.

" I have a son ? " Remus asked, after finishing the two letters .

" come on Moony, after everything you have heard , you ask this ? " sirius laughed.

" Because I can make sense of everything else padfoot . So I'm asking about my son. MY SON ? " Remus told him , somewhat panicky at the end .

The twins were looking at them like a tennis match .

"Whoa...whoa..." Fred started

" wait a moment " was by George

"Moony ? As in THE MOONY ? Said Fred

" and PADFOOT ? "George continued and both turned at same time to look at Harry

" POTTER ? " said George

" you know , we said we love you no matter what but this is whole different thing ." Fred said dramatically

" yeah. Harry I'm so disappointed " both of them shaking their heads in fake sorrow.

Everyone burst out laughing and twins smiled at each other congratulating each other for work done of changing the atmosphere. Harry looked gratefully at them.

Luna linked her arm with Harry guiding him and everyone to the couches. Squeezing his hands for support she slowly murmured

" whenever you are ready Harry "

Seeing the encouragement on the faces of his friends, pseudo father and uncle , he took a deep breath and started talking .

He told them about being given a cupboard as room , his starvations, how they neglected him , him wishing for a relative to pick him from there , having no friends , all his chores , anything and everything he could talk about.

While Harry talked , his Family listened quietly. Inwardly they all were fuming but realising Harry's need to speak they kept quiet . Luna kept her hold on his arm reassuring. Hermione had left her place to sit beside Harry on his other side while Ginny leaning her headon his knees. Ron stood behind him, hand on his shoulder offering silent support .

Sirius and Remus sat there being as supportive as they could. Twins had stopped all their jokes choosing to sit beside Hermione and listening silently.

When he stopped , Hermione stood up and held him in hug , Luna joining them . Soon Ginny was joining . Ron looked at them once

" oh , sod it " and he joined too . Neville following him .

Fred and George took their chance as always

" you know Harry , we don't do hugs... "

" But suppose you can be exception" Fred completed for his twin and both of them joined the group hug. Remus and sirius smiled at them, remembing their two friends . Remus produced a camera out of nowhere and took a snap quickly.

They all separated after some time . Harry smiled brightly at all of them receiving similar ones in return . It was Ginny who broke the silence

" what I don't get is how can your family do this to family member ? "

" But you are wrong Ginny. They are not my family . Yeah, they are my relatives but that's just that. They are my blood relatives. Not family. My family is you guys... I mean look, I have sirius as my godfather or pseudo father ( sirius grinned here. Hardly able to contain his joy at the admission) , then Remus as my uncle , I love him and thankfully he loves me back ( Harry smiled cheekily at Remus but he only shook his head still marvelling at the loving ability of his pup ) .

Then I have my sisters here ( he looked at Hermione , Ginny and Luna. Three of them looking brightly at him ). And I have Ron , Neville and this gits ( he pointed at twins who acted to take their hats off) as brothers . This are my family you know .

Dursleys , they are just that . They bear me for two months and I bear them . They were never and will never be my family "

He finished firmly only to get caught in another group hug .

He laughed loudly. This time Remus and sirius had joined them .

" Ok girls, this was emotional and all that ..." Fred said dramatically

" But this is getting awkward you know..." surprisingly it was Neville who said that .

" Oh Nev, my brother..."

" I always knew you were only one to understand me "

" us ..."

" us , right you are George ".

Ginny stood up . Hands on her hips glaring at them to shut them up which worked effectively.

For some time they stayed silent . Then sirius spoke

" Right, come on guys. These are what 7 books ? Of course we can handle them . And as far as I can tell you guys are fine . So there won't be any death threatening situations , correct ? I mean what can be more threatening than Azakban escapee ?"

Ron and Harry avoided looking at each other , Hermione had her face in her hands and Neville burst out laughing.

Ginny looked at him compassionately.

" you know sirius , that was the safest year I had " Harry managed to get out. Twins nodding solemnly at him .

" I don't really want to know now " he exclaimed

" oh but you are going to . Remember the books padfoot ? " Remus reminded him .

" Ok guys listen up . As we all have said we are together and that's all matters, right? And yes our safest year was of Azakban escapee but we are still fine . So there is no need to worry . Now all we have to do is face those books and finish vol_Voldemort, there I said it Harry. And if we are here then others don't matter , do they ? " Ron said and everyone looked at him proudly.

" Wow Ron , I didn't know you could think so deep " Hermione told him

" Always the tone of surprise " Ron grumbled but he was smiling .

CRASHHHHH... A loud bang was heard from outside . Sirius turned into his animagus form and they walked out to see what happened. The seen met their eyes was very familiar , in fact they were in same position some time ago - a big group . Only this group didn't seem to have initiated it willingly .

" urrgh, get away James "

" can't Al is practically sitting ON ME "

" It's not my fault . Move Teddy , I can't untill you do "

" Hugo , Rosie move . Can't breath "

" Scorp , can you please take oh so efforts and help us since you have managed to land nicely ?"

" Can I ? Sure ! Do I want to ? That's a nice thought... " Kid with blond said .

All of them huffed together, looked pleading at him and said in unison

"Scorp , my dear brother , can you please give us a hand ? "

" That wasn't difficult was it ?" He said smirking but helped the kids up.

Hermione stared them open mouthed having guessed about their identities

" you are those who wrote the letters" she exclaimed .

" See , I told you aunt Mione will guess first of all . Now pay up Jamie " the youngest redhead shouted all the while jumping.

All the people around them kept looking dumbstruck. Teddy smiled at them mischimischievously .

" You don't need to stare you know . We are your kids after all . We are going to act somewhat like you are we not ? "

Harry was first to recover. He smiled at all the kids .

" yeah but we didn't know that yet "

Teddy laughed " that's true ".

"Why send the letters if you were coming anyways? " Ron burst out .

Luna was the one to answer that

" To make sure we trust them. What else ? "

" Aunty Luna " was all the warning she got and she was attacked in hug by bushy red head she caught her anyways .

" Hello" was her simple reply .

Sirius stepped forward " Why don't you introduce yourself ?"

" Ok . I'll go first . I'm Theodore Remus Lupin , son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks , godson of Harry potter , Ravenclaw. "

"James sirius potter , son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasely, Gryffindor of course " .

" That was real quick for you Jamie. Anyways I'm Rose Lavender Weasely, daughter of Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger, I'm Ravenclaw. "

" okay don't shout at my name . I know you have read it but I stillstill know that you didn't realise it .

I'm Albus Severus Potter

("WHAT ? "

" I SAID NO SHOUTING" ).

Yeah so my name is Albus Severus Potter , son of Harry potter and Ginny Weasely, I'm Griffindor".

" Hugo Victor Weasely, son of Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger, Griffindor. "

" Lily Luna Potter , daughter of Harry potter and Ginny Weasely, Slytherin. " she grinned at all the looks. " of course not you duffos, it's Griffindor ".

" Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy , son of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass, Griffindor. "

Everyone waited him to laugh. " I'm not joking . First Malfoy to be in Griffindor you know . "

" That's fine I guess . I mean you are Griffindor so you can't be that bad. " Ron shrugged.

" So , can we go down now ? I'm hungry. " Hugo complained.

"Ron , this is your kid . No one can react so much like you " Ginny teased her brother. Ron stuck his tounge at her.

Teddy checked his watch . " yeah it's nearly 9 so we can go . But I wanted to talk you all.

We are going to ask for truth serum . So we wanted you to learn our identities first. Voldemort won't be able to get any information from Hogwarts , we've made sure of that. Annnd...What am I missing ? "

"The guests Teddy and you will need to prove Mad-eye , you know . Remember what papa used to tell ? " Lily told him .

" CONSTANT VIGILANCE " nearly everyone in the corridor yelled and then laughed.

"But no . I'm not thinking about the guests right now and I'll prove Mad-eye when it's time . I think we can go , collect the people we need and explain them the situation. " Teddy said talking mostly to himself.

Finally they moved , entering the great hall together and shutting everyone up quiet effectively. Harry looked around, noticing the new people arrived . Present were with Hogwats' professors, Minister , Madam Bones , Percy Weasely, Andromeda Tonks , Ted Tonks , Nymphadora Tonks, Kingslay Shaklebolt, Mad-eye , Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall who was now recovered , Hagrid , Weaselys, Lucius Malfoy , Nercissa Malfoy and to everyone's amusement very scared Umbridge.

There was a sudden hush in the great hall after the arrival of this group. After all 7 new people were with them and their ex professor and a dog . Every eye was solely fixed on them . Scorpius stepped forward .

" Let's start this shall we ? "He addressed the minister.

"Minister Fudge , we are the ones who sent you the letter . Yes I can prove that cause I can tell you the letter . It goes this way :

 ** _Listen up you Fudge ,_**

 ** _We know you are dumb as a dodo which is like insulting the dodo but anyways. This is a letter , I'm sure you can guess that. This letter is sent to help you . If by any chance you have some self prevention , you'll go to Hogwarts and announce them_** ** _that you will be reading some books. Leave rest to us we will handle it ._**

 ** _Signing_**

 ** _T.R.L S.H.M and company_**

He finished by taking a bow all the while grinning from ear to ear . No one felt the need to read the letter , Fudge's red face was very telling.

" I really like you kid. " Ron exclaimed while getting up from the floor. Many were Doing the same.

Scorp nodded solemnly "I know. I'm your favourite ".

" I'll take it from now if you don't mind scorp." Teddy said . Then looking at Madam Bones he added , "We would first like to prove our self first. So cab you please arrange veritaserum..."

She nodded and signalled Kingslay. He took out the standard veritaserum for Aurors from his robes and handed it to her.

All the new comers took three drops and stated their names proving that to be truth .Everyone in hall was shocked hearing Al's name causing him to grumble. Now all looked at the future generation in shock and somewhat awe.

"So can I assume that everyone here believes our identities ? " Teddy asked them getting absent minded nods from everyone .

"Me next . Me next " James came forward . McGonagall's eye started to twitch which surprisingly was noticed by everyone . Even James himself "Aww come on Minnie. You gave the same reaction at my sorting" .

"And you proved exactly why Mr. Potter. By acting exactly like your namesake " McGonagall answered him briskly.

James pouted. Still turning at the students he adressed all of them .

"Hello hogwats ! And students of Hogwarts of course. "

Albus rolled his eyes cuffed James in head and pulled him out of way . Rose took his place .

"So while James is away , I'll continue for him . We have some books with us . They are about the 7 years Harry spent here and we are going to read them together .

Why you ask ?

Well we are from future so obviously we know about the deaths taking place which are quiet unnecessary. And we want to avoid them .

Another thing is Hogwarts rumour mill has spread so many lies or far fetched truths in lifes of Harry , Hermione and Ron. That should be cleared .

And frankly speaking ninty percent of people present here are going to die because of the lies. So we are trying to prevent them. "

Everyone in the hall blanched at this. Well listening that you are going to die is not the grate start of introduction. But it caught every person's attention for sure .

"Great work Rosie ! Tell them about their deaths first,why don't you? " Hugo exclaimed.

"Quiet you guys. You are here to address the students and guests not fighting between yourselves. Teddy come here and explain everything. You lot stay with us no one will speak anything till Teddy is done speaking . Understood ?" Harry asked them and every teacher was astonished at the authorative sound of him. McGonagall was impressed . Harry had singlehandedly stopped every voice in the hall. Talk about leadership.

Teddy cleared his throat , "So as you have realised we are going to read books of Harry's seven years . But before that I'm going to bring some last guests and then we can begin ".

Teddy , Rose , scorp , James, lily ,Hugo and Albus stood in a circle waving their wands in a complex pattern . Soon there was a triangle formed between them completed a single line connecting James and Albus who were standing opposite to each other. Some people present realised the symbol of Deathly Hallows . Inside the circle which had started glowing as soon as the waving started appeared two figures appearing in their twenties. Lily and James Potter had come back to life.

 ** _And done!_**

 ** _This one is somewhat long chapter._**

 ** _Thank you love love love kxz and kirsty21 for your reviews._**

 ** _Those who are following the story, thank you ._**

 ** _I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. If yes please review. I'd really like to read your thoughts about the story._**

 ** _A/N : I'm only going to post first five to six chapters this fast but then , the updates will be slow._**

 ** _Signing out_**

 ** _Love25_**


	4. Do we know the truth ?

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER . ALL THE RIGHTS BELONG TO J. K. R .**

 **Thank you luminoslight1313 for your review. And the two guest reviews with questions:** **1.Thank you for telling me about the Grammar mistakes. Actually I am trying my best to keep the names capital , and I know what my English teacher would say ( coals will be mild ,you know ) , so I'll keep that in mind . Thanks for bringing it to attention .**

 **2\. Yes , the children know that they'll cease to exist but they accept that . You'll get the reason . The real love , you'll know soon . And yes , thanks for telling but I have a basic storyline planned.** **I think rest of your questions will be answered here . And about drama : doesn't drama genre expresse us human beings at their best, their worst, and everything in-between ?** **I thought as Harry's life is going to be discussed and everyone's life is to be changed, drama will be appropriate.**

 **Thanks for the support you guys . And please keep sending reviews. I love to read them.**

Inside the circle which had started glowing as soon as the waving started appeared two figures appearing in their twenties. Lily and James Potter had come back to life.

Sirius and Remus were eying the whole chanting tearfully . Both had realised the mention of guests and why was it again and again. Severus Snape was staring hungrily at the form of his secret love and only friend . For the first time in years his cold mask was on the verge of breaking. No one noticed this , as each and every eye in the hall was stuck to the future and past arrivals .

In the circle , both James and Lily started to stir. Lily being first to open her eyes soon followed by James . The great hall gasped in sync. Slowly Teddy started to stop his wand movements. Others following one by one , Lily Luna being the last person to stop . When all 7 of them stopped , So had the circle stopped glowing.

Teddy stepped forward and helped the Potters on their feet and then turned to McGonagall , "I would like to explain them the situation in person , mam . And I need Remus Lupin , Severus Snape , the Malfoys , Harry , Ron , Hermione, Ginny ,Luna and Neville with me. So if I could take them in the chamber besides the great hall..."

She nodded dumbfounded . Teddy then directed all of them to the chamber. Malfoys and Snape following them.

When they were inside Teddy added as Many wards as he could . And then he turned to others .

In the great hall , there was a single person who was shocked by the arrival of the past and future . He sat there fumming as no one had asked him a single thing . Not even told him what was going on and there was no way he could stop this now . Why couldn't they understand ? He was doing all this for greater good . They were needed to be separated dammit. What was he going to do ?

Meanwhile in the chamber :

Teddy was checking if anything was wrong and addressing all present at the same time

" As I imagined. Everything is fine . Both of them will just be disoriented for an hour or two. Till then I can..."

"What happened ? James ? Where am I ? " Lily spoke and Teddy shook his head helplessly

"Is it too much trouble for you Potters to behave normally for once ? I read each and every instruction clearly and it states that you need at least 2 hours to speak and half an hour minimum to get used to your surroundings. Apparently I can't expect that from you guys. "

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione ,"See , I told you. It's not me . It's the potter genes."

Ron grinned, "Then you have these Potter genes in abundance, don't you ?"

Here Teddy had explained the current situation about why they were here and how to the newly reincarnated couple when James spotted Sirius and Remus. Without a word he went to them and hugged them tightly.

Teddy's "you are not supposed to be able to Walk" was ignored by everyone .

At the same time Lily spotted Severus "Sev,..." and she also hugged him tightly which was reciprocated in the same way after the shock wore off ('Why is Lily hugging me now ? Has she forgiven me ?'). No one was more surprised than Severus when James just smilled at them.

He just turned to look at the Malfoys " Hey Luc , why are you just standing there ? Come on join us " Sirius and Remus gaped at him.

The elder Malfoy just rose his one eyebrow " And pray tell Mr. Potter why should I do that ?"

Teddy cleared his throat, "About that Mr. Potter, as I was going to explain... their memories are changed. They don't remember. I mean they do but their memories are similar to your 5th year's OWL memories. Including Remus and Sirius's. I was going to explain this in the time that you were supposed to take to recover , but you didn't give me a chance ." He shrugged his shoulders apologetically.

"But you can't do that . I mean Sev is master Occlumens" James was one to notice this to everyone's surprise. Lily nodding in agreement . They just stared at James where as Harry was confused . He had seen in Snape's memories how arrogant his father was being . And here was a whole new person. What was he supposed to think ?

In the great hall murmurs had broken out when James and Lily Potter were taken away with some other people. All the students were getting impatient. Why were they supposed to sit here doing nothing . When some one in 6th year mentioned this Rose , who was reminding them of resident know-it-all,looked up from her book on the Griffindor table.

"Who said you need to be idle ? You can study or talk between yourself , have breakfast. Just as you don't go out of the hall , you'll be fine. "

She then looked at the head table "As for the Aurrors , may I suggest for bringing some extra veritaserum and taking notes as everything happening could be hard to remember" Aurors hurried to do just that and Mad-eye looked impressed with her .

Inside the chamber:

As Teddy explained James and Lily that memories of Sirius, Remus , Malfoys and Severus were modified they were shocked.

Teddy offered to help them by a spell that was created in future and they radially agreed. He explained them that the spell was a version of Legilimency.

Modified memories ment that the original were hidden somewhere in mind . So all he'd have to do was find those memories and unlock them.

While Teddy was doing this James Sirius had come inside.

" Teddy , everyone in the great hall is getting restless. Do you need help ? It will be faster if we both work "

So Teddy unlocked Severus, Sirius and Remus's memories and James went to the Malfoys. Soon both of them stepped aside and to everyone's surprise Lord Malfoy crumbled to the floor.

" Oh Merlin , what have I done ? Oh James , Lily I'm so sorry. "

Harry and company stood there gaping as Sirius went to knelt beside Lucius.

" It's ok Luc, you were under compulsions. You couldn't have done anything ".

On the other side Nercissa Malfoy went to Harry and hugged him( " can this day get any more confusing? What's next " Ron shouted ).

"Oh I'm so sorry ,my baby . I should have done something . I should have stopped him from taking you . "

Draco watched his parents warily. For the first time in his life his mum and da...Father were so emotionally open in public.

Finally James Sirius whistled to get their attention.

"Calm down people. I know this is sudden and it will be hard on you but at least explain your actions to your children. They are baffled you see. " He looked around and saw Luna's serene smile "Except for aunt Luna that is."

Teddy spoke again gaining their attention .

"If you don't mind I can explain you all the things we know . And then you can add "

In the great hall :

"Do they know about the altered memories ? NO ,I don't think anyone will . Had I not taken any precaution, it would have been true . But the spell I used has no conterspell. Right , I don't need to worry . All my secrets are safe with me ."

In the chamber:

Teddy was speaking

"Umm, yes. For James and Lily first . James ,here everyone thinks that you and Severus were arch rivals or something like that . And You were arrogant toe-rag " He told them raising hands in surrender ."Not my words, I'm telling as I heard them ".

He cleared his throat looking awawkwardly at Severus and he sighed .

"Go on . I know what comes next . "

"Thank you, Severus and for what it means I'm sorry for revealing this. " Teddy looked at Harry .

"Some people also think that the reason Severus changed sides was Lily . And he loved her ."

Harry spluttered , Severus groaned and James laughed .

"Shut up , James "

"Oh, make me , Sevvie boy "

"Don't call me that "

"What ? Sevvie boy ?"

"James "

"Sevvie..."

"Shut up you two "

"Yes Lily " , "Yes Lils " Was spoken in unison. And the kids burst out laughing. It was funny to see two grown-ups cowering. Lily commanded Teddy to continue .

"Yes . Thank you ,Mrs. Potter. So as I was saying Mr. Malfoy is the right hand man of Voldemort . And according to people here he expects Draco toto follow his footsteps". Lucius grimaced here and Nercissa huffed angrily. Draco stared his parents in wonderment.

"I'm sorry for stating this straight but Draco is a pureblood snob to the world".

Ron laughed, "PHEW ! I was thinking I lost you there . Now some things are sounding familiar ".

Teddy continued ,"Sorry Ron , but I said for the world. Anyways it's up to Draco who he wants to show his real side . So I'll just continue. Where was I ? Right... Draco is snob , Harry is a mediocre wizard and he doesn't know about the titles he has or the politics".

Teddy looked at Harry and company. "Are you guys sure you'll be ok ? Or do you want me to stop ? I mean this truth is going to change your lives you know. And I'm sure we won't mind if we had to take a break".

Harry looked at all of them . Ron and Hermione gave him assuring nods. Luna smilled held his arm like she had done in the morning . And twins and Neville smiled at him . He looked at Draco who was surprised at being included but gave a hesitant nod anyways.

Sirius spoke,"I think we'll take it from here Teddy . It'll be easier to explain ".

James nodded , " Yeah .So I'll start". He signalled Remus who waved his wand and some lines appeared in air .

 ** _Begin from the start when it began,_**

 ** _Bonded with love forming our clan,_**

 ** _Together we will be forever ,_**

 ** _As our secrets remain guarded,_**

 ** _solemnly Sworn never to be apart ,_**

 ** _From the first time it started,_**

 ** _Its our vow and so we swear ,_**

 ** _Mischief in hearts will remain forever._**

"So it starts in my first year on the train where I met Sirius...

...

 ** _And done. So some things are explained in this part . Others will be explained soon. Thank you for reading and please review._**


	5. AN

**_Hey everyone,_**

 ** _firstly I'd like to thank you all for your support. I'm really glad that you read my story and are following it. But even as I have holidays I'm still busy for my new college and extra work load that I have ._**

 ** _So I am still unable to work on the story. Also I'm working on editing the story so I'll need some more time._**

 ** _That's why this is tto inform you that I'll be continuing with the story but it will be slow...too slow._**

 ** _Thanks for the support._**

 ** _sign out_**

 ** _Aru_**


	6. AN (08-12 21:12:28)

**_Hey people,_**

 ** _Ummm... I'm hiding behind the curtains so you can throw whatever you want *.)_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _So done ?_**

 ** _Right. Now, coming to the point: I have edited most of the chapters and I'll be replacing them soon - today or tomorrow I guess. So I'll request you all to have a look again as some little things are added or removed or edited._**

 ** _Thanks a lot for your lovely comments. I don't have the names right now as I'm typing this from my mobile sitting in my class...So, yeah!!!!_**

 ** _But, but I read all of them and I'll try to answer._**

 ** _Please don't be mad if you are not answered. If you notify me I'll make sure to do that next._**

 ** _The comment that made me laugh so much was about Mcgonagal. Well the concept is interesting but I couldn't write like that. But I'll think about it._**

 ** _And no, it's not Dumbledore. You'll get to know the person soon._**

 ** _And about the future kids: Yes, they knew the consequences and they did it cause they didn't have anything to live for, as I have told in their letter and the explanations._**

 ** _Those who said they liked the story, guys, you have no idea how happy that single sentence can make me._**

 ** _So again, thank you for your support and reading and reviewing. I'll be sure to update soon._**

 ** _Right now the teacher has arrived so I'll take your leave_**

 ** _C ya later!!!!!!!_**

 ** _Signing out_**

 ** _Aru_**


	7. Another note pls read

**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry this is not update but just a note** , I know another one!!!

 **Actually I have my college from 8 a.m. to 6 p.m. So I'm not really able to concentrate on the story.**

 **But I have the concept ready and I don't want to make any of you upset by stopping the story.**

 **So I need some help. I want to collaborate with someone, so if anyone is interested please contact me via PM.**

 **Again I'm so sorry that this is just another nonote you have to read and I'm trying to do my best. But please please don't be mad and help me if you want to be the one collaborating with me or you know someone then please inform them.**

 **I'm really really sorry guys. I hope someone will help. Till then there will be no updates, I guess.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Signing Out**

 **Aru!!!!**


	8. A good news ( I think)

**hey people, sorry for another note and again but I guess its a nice one. And I hope you feel the same**

 **I'm continuing my work.**

 **I'll soon be posting a new story but it won't be another one. Its just that there were changes in this story and i dont want anyone to be confused.**

 **So it'll be a rewrite. I hope you want to read it and will give me as much love as you are now.**

 **see you soon**

 **love**

 **Aru!**


	9. The rewrite is here!

_**It is mostly what the title says. I have posted a new story, rewrite of this and with the 1st chapter.**_

 _ **Many of you are following this story, so it is just to remind you that now the story will be continued.**_

 _ **Have a happy reading!!**_


End file.
